


Fumbling

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Depression, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faramir rescues Boromir from the darkness inside him the only way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fumbling

Faramir stalked down the hallway with purposeful strides.  Boromir had not been in his rooms for quite a while, and he had not left through the gates.  Sensing something amiss, Faramir had been searching the corridors to find his elder brother.  Lively halls and occupied rooms echoed with Boromir's absence, and all that were left to his search were the empty lower chambers lost to neglect years before--an isolated and abandoned area few would come to. Passing faded banners, Faramir found boot scrapes in the dust and stones that led the way to a forgotten grand hall.

The room was dark, in spite of the bright sunshine outside.  The tall, narrow windows of the room blocked out all but the smallest sliver of light, the air foul with dust and webs. The fireplace was large and burning fiercely, but its yellow-orange flames only lent a gilt-edge to everything. Details were blurred out by shadows.  It was cooler here, despite the roaring fire--or perhaps it was simply Boromir's mood that made the air feel chill.

Boromir didn't even move or blink to acknowledge Faramir's entrance.  Usually his brother would greet him with a smile, no matter how worn or forced it was.  This time, he was too deep into his shadows to grant his brother that small token of affection.  It hurt Faramir deep inside to see his brother suffer so.  For as long as he could remember, Boromir had suffered from these dark moods, becoming brooding and silent and unmoving, as the world around him continued on cheerfully.  

Faramir crossed the cool stones and came to kneel beside the couch where Boromir reclined.  He could only see his profile from this angle, but the look on Boromir's face was enough to squeeze the very breath from Faramir's lungs.  He looked so...forlorn.  Dejected.  Absolute sorrow etched into the very marrow of his body, his limbs lax and lifeless, his face the essence of sadness.  It pulled at a deep place inside Faramir's chest to see his beloved brother so.

Faramir curled his fingers into his palm, using just the outside edge of his knuckles to rub against Boromir's temple, smoothing back hair and trying to convey comfort through the simple, light touch.  "My brother," he whispered softly, his own sorrow rising up within at the sight of Boromir.  "Gentle Boromir, why does your heart beat so darkly this day?"

Boromir didn't answer, but Faramir didn't expect him to.  No one, not even Boromir, knew the cause of these shadows, just as none knew the cure.  Faramir leaned forward to wrap his arms around his brother's back and chest, pressing his forehead to where his knuckles had been only a moment before.  He held on, pressing his love into Boromir.  

Faramir wished he could take away all the pain that the man felt, take it into his body and somehow find a way to expel the dark mist that plagued him.  If only his love could break through the cold, hard shell of sadness that covered Boromir so much of the time.  Faramir pressed his palm against Boromir's slowly beating heart, reassured that it still kept its pace even as the body around it crumpled with despair.

A cool hand rested over his, at first just pressing his palm closer to his chest, then moving to entwine their fingers.  Faramir sighed with relief at the feel of his brother's hand; it was a good sign when he responded while within his moods.  Perhaps this would be only but a dark hour, and not a long loss of time.  He moved his fingers, squeezing back, feeling his own heart lighten at the touch.  His other arm tightened around Boromir's back, holding him closer as he leaned into his brother's body.  Faramir rubbed his forehead against his temple, feeling the softness of his hair.

"What can I do to make you feel better, Boromir?" he whispered.  The connection was still too fragile to break with a louder voice.  He wanted to coax Boromir out of this waking slumber.

"I do not know."  His voice was rough, as though he had spent hours screaming rather than locked in mute contemplation.  He spoke as though it cost him a great effort to form every word, to think upon what he needed to say and communicate it to his brother.  "At times like this, I barely feel alive.  Your very presence soothes me, brother."  Slowly, Boromir turned his head towards Faramir, his rough cheek rubbing against Faramir's nose, his beard tickling his lips.  The brothers did not break their contact, but moved enough to allow them to press their foreheads together, looking eye to eye.  The breath of Boromir's lips ghosted over Faramir's, and still the man had to strain to hear his weak voice.  "I thank you, Faramir."

There was no clear moment to define who moved forward first--perhaps they moved as one, coming together to gently press their lips to one another, the lightest of kisses.  It was Faramir, however, who moved to deepen the kiss, turning his head enough to get a better angle.  His brother did not protest, but opened to the questing touches of his tongue, welcoming the warm feeling.

He moved their conjoined hands in a circle over Boromir's chest.  Faramir could feel heat rise with his touch, the skin warming as Boromir began to breath light and quickly.  He mouthed his way down Boromir's chin, moving to his throat where a sound erupted from the attention.  He concentrated on the soft pulse to the right of Boromir's throat, listening as the sound at first was rough, then smoothed to a satisfied hum.  Faramir could feel it rumble under his hand, and when he returned to Boromir's mouth, the noise tasted sweeter than fresh morning dew.

It was as though he were feeling Boromir come to life under his own hands--what was cold and unmoving was now warm and soft and responsive.  Faramir wasn't sure what this feeling was inside, but it was the greatest thing he knew.  The more he explored, the more alive Boromir seemed to become.  

Faramir let go of his brother's hand enough to start releasing the eyehooks of Boromir's vest and tunic, skimming down until the tight leather braid of his belt stopped his fingers.  He wanted to feel Boromir's skin warm, wanted to bring to life every part of him with his touch.  Only the light shirt beneath stood between skin meeting skin, but that didn't stop Faramir from slipping his hand inside, feeling out for the hard swell of Boromir's chest, the tiny bump of his nipple.  His fingers skipped over it, his palm pressing into the bud, rubbing rough circles, making it sensative to touch, all the while kissing Boromir so sweetly on the mouth.

When his fingers skipped over the nipple again, Boromir shuddered, little tremors down his back.  He twisted his wrist, moving around to capture the other nipple, scratching it with his nails, pinching at it.  This time it was a little puff of noise in his mouth, a rough, raspy groan that he sucked up and swallowed, then returned on a breath of his own.  Faramir stretched out his arm again to feel out the ladder of ribs down Boromir's side.  He caressed the powerful flank, and was rewarded with a small chuckle.

Boromir was always ticklish.  Feeling a smile tug at the corners of his mouth, Faramir turned and brought both hands into the deep V of Boromir's tunics, digging inside to tease the flesh still hidden beneath a thin shirt.  Hands instantly came up to defend, but all too soon the laughter stole what strength he still had, and they clutched helplessly to Faramir's wrists as he gently, but methodically, tickled his brother.

The sound was lovely against his lips as Boromir fell deeper into the couch cushion.  His broad chest vibrated where Faramir touched it, until Boromir threw back his head and let out a loud torrent of deep-chested laughter that embraced Faramir in a cloud of happiness.  His brother was better.  Faramir pressed his face into his throat, his lips surrounding the jerking adam's apple, his mouth filled with the noise of it.

The laughter tapered off as Faramir leaned back and turned his torturing touches into soft, massaging carresses.  He ran his hand up and down Boromir's chest, watching his face, waiting for him to calm down from the fit of laughter.  His blue eyes were bright when he looked up at Faramir, his face not so troubled.  Then Faramir's hands came down to wrestle with his belt.  Hands, this time a little more sure, gripped at his wrists.

Faramir held his movements, but didn't allow Boromir to remove his hands from his belt.  Boromir's face became serious once more, his eyes crinkling a little as he winced.  Faramir moved forward, wanting to kiss away that expression, but Boromir turned his face to the side.  It was a clear enough message that Faramir sat back once more.  Stubbornly, he clung to the belt, pulling it towards him.  The angle of Boromir's hips allowed Faramir to see the effect his touches had on his brother, how much the man had come to life.  The clear outline of Boromir's erection should have frightened him, but it did not.  He could feel a similar echo in his own body.

Faramir wouldn't allow himself too long to think about it.  He concentrated on how he felt, and all his instincts were pushing him forward, urging him closer so that he could give Boromir every evidence of his love for him.  He would do whatever it took to remind his brother how wonderful life was, to beat away those demons that haunted him.  Looking down at Boromir stretched out on the couch, partially undressed and freshly kissed, it nearly overwhelmed him just how much he loved, cherished, adored, and--yes, even desired--his brother.

"I desire you," Faramir found himself saying aloud.  It should have felt strange, but it didn't, at least not in a bad way.  What was strange was that he had never said it before, aloud, to this man, even when every touch and word between them--he now realized--vibrated with the same emotion.  

"You cannot tell me you don't want this. That you never had thought about it.  When you're near me, I can feel your heart beating like mine.  You ARE my flesh and blood--to touch you is to touch myself.  Please," he was nearly begging, "let me show you my love."  

Several emotions ran over Boromir's face, and he looked pained.  Faramir knew Boromir enough to read the emotions, to know his mind ran the same paths his own had gone moments before, inevitably leading towards the same clearing.  Faramir waited it out, sharing eye contact, letting everything he had come to realize show plainly on his face, in his eyes.  

"Forgive me," Boromir's rasp of a voice was as painful as his silence. "Forgive me, brother, for it is true." Boromir's hands slid off his wrists to sink into the hair that haloed Faramir's face.  "The fault is mine; I have always desired you."

Only then did Faramir break eye contact, to look down at his work.  It was so easy to open the belt, to undo the rest of the clasps on Boromir's vest.  Instead of slipping the fabric off his shoulders, Faramir pressed Boromir further into the cushion, encouraging him to lie back and relax.  With both hands, Faramir pushed up his brother's shirt, bunching up the fabric around his neck and under his armpits so that he could carress his chest unimpeded.  Boromir rested his hands behind his head, letting Faramir have complete control. 

The skin of Boromir's stomach was softer than he had thought--had he thought about how his brother would feel?  It didn't matter at the moment, Faramir was far too intent on bringing Boromir pleasure.  Everything was visible now, not only for his questing fingers but for his eyes and his mouth.  He bent down and tasted the soft, crinkled flesh of Boromir's nipples, sucking on them lightly before flattening them with his tongue.  He moved between them, making Boromir shudder and move beneath his touches, while his hands slid down and rubbed circles around the fur that peeked out the top of his breeches.  It was a light touch down there, like a gentle petting to get an animal used to the feel of a trainer's touch.  He didn't want to move too fast and spook this sweet creature; he wanted to take it slow, to make him feel so good.  

When Boromir's breathing was rough, and his hips moved in almost-imperceptible little thrusts, Faramir judged it was time and eased the laces from their knots.  The fabric parted beneath his hands even as his mouth began to travel over the warm skin of his brother's stomach.  He began to make soft shushing noises as he kissed his way down, his hands patting everywhere but where it mattered most, soothing his nipples, pushing down Boromir's breeches.

When he reached the thicker fur of his brother's groin, Faramir stopped his noises and simply sat back to look down at Boromir.  The man's eyes were locked on Faramir's face, though the gaze was hazy and heated.  His cheeks stood out as bright spots of color on his face, and his lips were wet and swollen.  Gone was the sadness and the lifelessness that was there before.  Faramir had never seen his brother look more alive, or more beautiful, than he had in that moment.

Then he bent forward and took Boromir into his mouth.  He had only wrapped his lips around a small portion of flushed crown, but his brother made a noise, sitting up to curl around Faramir protectively.  His outer clothing fell around Faramir's face, shielding him with its thick warmth as his hands traveled down Faramir's spine.  The spicy scent of Boromir surrounded him, and his head spun with the rush of pleasure this simple thing brought to him.  However, he didn't want to be suffocated.  Faramir rested a hand against Boromir's chest, and with steady pressure he encouraged him to lie back. With a steady hand he held Boromir down, demanding control once more. Boromir's fingers curled in his hair before trailing away, clenching the couch as he gave up everything to Faramir. 

Faramir rewarded him by lowering his head just a little, sucking enough to make the powerful chest under his hand lose the rhythm of his breath. Boromir's groan caught in his throat as he strained against the hand holding him down.  

The flesh in Faramir's mouth was hot against his tongue, and he couldn't resist rubbing against a rushing vein, tasting the frantic beat of his brother's heart.  With his free hand, he captured the base of Boromir's erection between thumb and forefinger while petting the crinkly hairs that tickled his palm.  Faramir's other hand soothed over the scarred plains of his chest.  There was a strange kind of vulnerability in the soft skin between scars, the delicate flesh that covered such powerful muscles which twitched and bunched and tensed under his touch.  His brother could survive battles, win wars, but he was still mortal and subject to a mortal's care and fate.  The darkness that dwelled within was an enemy he had yet to defeat.

The thought made Faramir want to be all the more gentle, so he moved slower than he or Boromir wanted, gently sucking on warm, salty flesh.  He could only take a little bit in his mouth, not because Boromir was too big but because to take more would make it all end too soon, and Faramir needed to take his time.  He concentrated on holding Boromir down, pouring into him all the love he had with lingering licks and long, sucking kisses.  

Boromir was noisy in his appreciation, filling the room with his warm breath colored with moans and sighs and cut-off cries that thrashed behind his lips.  Most likely he would be louder, but sound carries well in the stone halls, and one quickly learns to muffle the greatest of noise even in pleasure.  It was devilishly tempting to work harder, to make his brother cry out in a sound to bring down the walls, but Faramir stifled that desire.  Instead, Faramir vocalized his own enjoyment, letting wordless sound rumble in his chest, vibrating up to his mouth to tease Boromir relentlessly as he held his erection within the tight grip of his lips, cupped his balls lightly in his hand.  

Boromir's sounds changed, becoming more ragged and breathless, mewling whimpers that hissed between his tightly clenched lips.  Faramir responded to the noise by massaging harder with his palm the tight sac.  His other hand trailed down Boromir's chest, no longer holding him down for the man couldn't bring thought to move.  When he felt he was close, Faramir rubbed the indented curve of Boromir's navel, finally closing thumb and finger around the twist of skin and pinching hard, his mouth descending at the same time to bring that final amount of sensation needed.  

Whatever noise Boromir may have made then was lost in the rush of blood in Faramir's ears, the focusing of senses upon the flood of liquid in his mouth.  All he could think of in that moment was, "We taste the same," and then warm, sweaty hands were at his cheeks, pulling him away.  His hand automatically went to his mouth, but he stopped with Boromir's look.  

His eyes were hazy again, only this time from the pleasure he had just experienced.  His unfocused gaze was at Faramir's lips, and softly one hand let go of his face to rub a finger against his mouth.  Faramir could feel it slide in the liquid that clung there, already turning cool without the heat of Boromir in his mouth.  He rubbed his cheek slightly against the warm hand that remained at his face, luxuriating in the feeling of his brother released from his sorrow.


End file.
